This invention relates to new and useful improvements in cutter blades and in particular relates to a circular cutter blade with a chain saw cutting edge.
Cutter blades have heretofore been provided which utilize a chain saw cutting edge. Such prior saws, however, are considered to have inherent disadvantages in the complexity thereof and/or structure which makes them time consuming to attach to and detach from the saw unit. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,348 shows a circular saw of the general type described but this blade has the disadvantage that the saw chain is mounted in a groove cut in the peripheral edge of the blade. Such a structure requires expensive cutting of the groove and also requires cross pins to hold the chain in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,929 also shows a circular cutter blade and has the disadvantage that the plurality of segments which are used to make up the peripheral chain comprise an expensive structure both in the manufacture and in installation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,467 shows an expensive router blade having multiple chains to obtain a width of cut.